It can be appreciated that variable frequency drives have been in use for years. typically, variable frequency drives are comprised of mechanically linked systems.
The main problem with conventional variable frequency drives is controlling system speed changes in mechanically linked systems. Another problem with conventional variable frequency drives are tuning of gearing between drives for each selected speed. another problem with conventional variable frequency drives is that mechanically linked systems generally require the purge of all material in the system prior to changing speed to avoid system crashes (for example boards being pinched or crushed between improperly meshing lugs on adjacent conveyors) or errors in material routing. Another problem with mechanically linked systems is that portions of the system cannot be deactivated without physically removing mechanical links such as sprockets, chains, or belts.
The present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art so as to provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the relative position of variable speed drives where the relative position varies as the system speed changes. In addition, the present invention allows the electronic disabling of a section of the system while still properly routing the entrained material to the remaining active section of the system as well as maintaining the correct relative positional relationships between adjacent conveyors and the like for proper handling of the entrained material.